


Aftershock of a Comet

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Action, Brotp, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: one-shot gwevin and brotp Ben/Kevin. Kevin rushes to the hospital after hearing Ben and Gwen where injured by Nesmith. Takes place during To Catch a Falling Star.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Kudos: 17





	Aftershock of a Comet

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> This one-shot takes place during the episode Catch a Falling Star. I almost forgot how dark this episode really was. I wish more episodes were written with this kind of tone.
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Man of Action.

The green muscle car burnt rubber to find an empty spot, in the end giving up and parking haphazardly.

"Tennyson."

The nurse lazily looked up, judging the older teen's appearance. Kevin got the call from Gwen while he was in the middle of fixing a car. He didn't get the chance to wipe off the grease on his white shirt and mechanic t-shirt.

"He's in room 310, he already has a visitor in there, Mr. Kev." She rolled her eyes distastefully.

He glanced down at his name sewn in the white circle. He resisted rolling his eyes, he had bigger priorities.

310...310...310...310!

He didn't hesitate on opening the door wide open. There Ben was with a machine beeping reassuring Kevin that he was still alive.

Gwen was next to him on one of the waiting chairs asleep. She still had on her hospital gown, her wounds already healing.

He set the duffle bag he carried with him next to the bed. He stooped down on the balls of his feet so he was level with the chair. Ghosting a hand over Gwen's back, he didn't want to startle her awake.

"Gwen? Baby?"

Her nose scrunched up adorably and her eyes fluttered.

"Kev?"

He gave her a small comforting smile. "Hey."

Gwen immediately wrapped her arms tight around his neck. He almost pitched forward if the chair didn't stop him from colliding right into her.

"What happened?"

"We tracked Nesmith into a hotel, he caught me off guard and we battled until Ben came to my rescue. He turned into Clockwork and defeated him until Jennifer Nocturne stole his glove and shot Ben in his shoulder. They escaped an—and the Ultimatrix went dark. I kept pounding it and pounding it until he detransformed."

Kevin rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, I should've been there for you guys."

Gwen pushed away to create more space between them. "Don't, I thought we could handle it...after all, he's just human but I never thought it would be this bad..."

Kevin's clenched his hands into fists. "What did he do?"

"He just hurts people, the limo driver, the hotel manager, he killed a shady veterinarian by locking him in a freezer."

"Argh! I should've been there!" Kevin growled.

Gwen disagreed. "If you think that Ben wouldn't have gotten hurt if you were there, you're wrong. Imagine if all of us got as injured as Ben did."

He bent his head down. "I brought you guys clothes liked you asked."

Gwen reached over to run a hand down his hair while pecking the side of his head. "Thank you, I'm going to get a shower and change." She bit her bottom lip. "Stay with him please?"

He nodded without so much as looking at her. "I'm glad you're safe."

"I love you too Kev."

She collected the duffle bag, giving one last spare look at her boys before closing the door.

Kevin focused his attention on his friend in bed, taking the seat Gwen once used. He had some bruises on his face while a white sling kept his left arm in place. There was a slight bulge underneath his gown from the bandages.

"Tennyson..."

He swallowed heavily. "Ben..."

Kevin didn't know how to start this, he felt awkward talking about his feelings to someone who wasn't his girlfriend.

"I don't know if you can here me...but I'm sorry Ben...I'm sorry. I should've been there for both of you."

His eyes shifted to check his face for any signs of movement or any indication that Ben might be able to hear him.

"You know I'm not that good at this sort of thing..." He scratched his cheek. "God I feel bad for saying this but I'm glad it was you." Kevin's laugh was hollow. "I'd be a bigger mess if it was Gwen who almost got her arm blown off."

Leaning back on the chair's back legs, he glared at the ceiling. "Does that make me a bad person?" He scoffed, "I am a bad person. I should be asking myself if that makes me worse."

"Remember when we were looking for Gwen and we actually opened up to each other in the Perplexahedron? You told me you saw me as an older brother. I didn't say anything to you about it then when I should've but you know Gwen's my girl, you—you are my brother Ben."

Kevin felt a strange lump in his throat that he found hard to swallow. "And as my brother, I promise I will be a better lookout for you; to make sure nothing like this happens again."

Kevin turned his head to peer at the clock on the wall. Gwen will be about down getting ready by now.

He cleared his throat. "Alright Tennyson, time to get you out of here."


End file.
